


My first year of school is more dangerous than expected

by LuSixter



Series: My magical adventure is wrong, as expected [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, やはり俺の青春ラブコメはまちがっている。 | My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead is So Done, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Developing Friendships, Double Life, Draco Malfoy is Clueless About Muggle Things, Gen, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts First Year, Mudblood, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Prejudice Against Slytherins, Unreliable Narrator, maybe other fandoms will be referenced, on the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuSixter/pseuds/LuSixter
Summary: Hikigaya Hachiman is a half blood convinced that magic is actually stupid, and that all those tales where magic exists and fixed everything are a facade.Yukinoshita Yukino is only looking for an ending where she can meet people's expectations.They both believe that expecting something sentimentally 'magical' in their life at Hogwards is nonsense.Those two might get a few surprises about that...
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley & Yukinoshita Yukino & Yuigahama Yui, Hikigaya Hachiman & Bakugou Katsuki & Draco Malfoy, Hikigaya Hachiman & Hikigaya Komachi
Series: My magical adventure is wrong, as expected [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942342
Kudos: 2





	My first year of school is more dangerous than expected

**Author's Note:**

> I am so excited to start this story! I had a giant block and finally, when I finished oregairu, inspiration came to me!
> 
> Clarifications:  
> -You really don't need to know anything about BNHA or OREGAIRU (I'll try to do the same with HP).  
> -Most of the Hogwarts professors are replaced by UA professors.  
> -Everything will be narrated mainly by Hachiman and Yukino.  
> -The original HP plot will stick, in a way.  
> \- Yukino and Hachiman will not meet in the entire 1st book (maybe yes but only a few seconds or few chapters).  
> -I want to do the 7/8 books, if possible.
> 
> For the prologue I decided to combine the narration that I will use for the two protagonists, both with similar thoughts.  
> The italic letter is Yukino.  
> The letter in bold is Hachiman.  
> Sometimes their thoughts are combined.  
> Obviously, the other chapters will not be like this.

**_Magic is the representation of human impotence._ **

**For years, I, Hikigaya Hachiman, lived alongside humans without magic. All my life I knew that humans were the same as wizards, simply that the minority have 'special powers' that make them better than the 'Muggles' they talk about with such disgust. The difference is that Muggles work for it, wizards get it right away, which is an advantage, of course, but having advantages makes Muggles 'stupid, ignorant and useless' in their eyes.**

_The wizards I've lived with all my life expect an 11-year-old girl to be the strongest wizard ever, just because she awakened her magic earlier and stronger than the other children. I don't consider that to be something to be proud of, I can hardly do the spells well._

**_But for whatever reason, adults think that's the right thing to do._ **

_They place ludicrous expectations on someone who has an advantage that others didn't._

**They minimize those who grew up in a totally different place than their own, they discard those who were not born with their advantages.**

**_So my Hogwarts expectations?: 0%_ **

**Because at the end of the day...**

_It all depends on the image_

**It all depends on the advantages you are born with.**

**And if you understand that, it is nothing more than a facade that promises and follows all those fantasies to the letter.**

**_So I am sure it will be a boring year._ **

_The same as my house, just less strict._

**There is no need to get excited about something as stupid as that.**

**_Contrary to the excited idiots next to me that I share a wagon with._ **


End file.
